


Black Silk

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Series: SPN AU & Trope Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, aesthetic, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: When your college friend, Dean, asks for help with his photography homework, you can’t say no because of your giant crush on him. You may finally have bitten off more than you can chew.





	Black Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled - photographer!dean  
> Written for @spnaubingo   
>  _A/N - I hope this is as good as I think it is. As always, let me know what you think!_

  
  


“You’re fidgeting,” Dean scolded.

“I can’t help it! I just- I’m not used to being so… uh,  _exposed_.”

You pulled your long satin robe even tighter around your body in the small studio. How he’d even managed to talk you into this, you had no idea. Maybe it was those green eyes of his.

“C’mon, I told you,” he rubbed your arm comfortingly, “we won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with. If you don’t wanna do this, I can figure something else out. I promise.”

And there they were. Those green eyes. Those  _damn_ sincere green eyes.

You caved.

“Alright, just…” you took a slow, deep breath, “make it look  _tasteful,_ okay? I’m trusting you here, Dean.”

* * *

You sat on the stool provided, facing the black backdrop that Dean had set up. The photography lights were set up, bathing you in soft white light. It was all nerve-wracking being so vulnerable like that, but then Dean would look at you again and you knew he wouldn’t push.

“Okay, I’ll just start taking photos and you just go at whatever pace you’re comfortable with. It’s just you and me, remember?”

Pfft. ‘ _Just you and me’_  was what made the whole thing so  _nerve wracking_.

Dean settled in and started taking photos as you looked back at him over your shoulder, slowly sliding the black silk robe from your shoulder. Your eyes flicked up to the camera, hoping that you were doing okay.

“You’re doing great.”

It’s like he could practically hear your thoughts. You bit down on a smile, your teeth pulling at your bottom lip and your eyes downcast. A series of shutter clicks went off, and you slid the material further down, exposing more of your back. He muttered something behind you, and you turned to look at him again.

“What was that?”

His head peeked up over the camera. “What?”

“I didn’t hear what you said.”

“Uhh,” he looked down at his camera then up at you again. “I just… You’re beautiful.”

You smiled at him, loving the way he looked at you.

“Do you mind if I- ?” he nodded at your robe.

“Be my guest.”

He came over to you and slid his finger under the black satin, and curved the material around your shoulder  _just so_  and smoothed it out in another place. He was so close you could smell his body wash, something clean and spicy. It stole your breath from you when he finally met your eyes again, you heart thumping away hard in your chest.

“Dean,” you said softly.

He didn’t answer, and instead slid his hand up to cup your jaw, tilting your head up further. He dipped his head low and trailed his mouth softly over yours, until pushing further into a full kiss. It was soft and luxurious, the feel of his mouth on yours, the way you both pushed and tugged at it, gasping for air at the intensity.

He rubbed his thumb over your bottom lip, murmuring, “I should have done that a long time ago.”


End file.
